Wrong Time, Wrong Place, Right Thing To Do
by jtbwriter
Summary: A Second Chances Story-After witnessing a murder, A.J. is targeted by the main suspect. Rick and their family must fight to protect him before he becomes a victim.
1. Default Chapter

**Second Chances: Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Right Thing to Do **

**A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story**

After witnessing a murder, A.J. is targeted by the main suspect. Rick and their family must fight to protect him before he becomes a victim.

(This is a fictional story and all characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a short time. I promise to put them back when done!)

"Uncle Rick, I found the magic egg!" the little voice made the older Simon grin, "Good work, buddy, bring it over!"

Racing to the patio, Ricky Simon stopped in front of his namesake then proudly showed him the gold-colored object.

"Well, let's see what's so magic about it." Rick popped open the egg then spilled its contents of candy and coins into Ricky's basket.

"Jackpot!" the boy crowed, as his father and mother laughed.

"Don't look at me, little brother, I didn't teach him that." Rick grinned at A.J. and Linda as they pretended to scowl at him.

"Yeah, right, Rick. You and your fake slot machine!" Rudy Wells smirked as he led Ceci over to her parents, a full basket of candy eggs in hand. "Papa, look!", she reached out chocolate-covered fingers to her father, who shook his head at their doting friend. "Rudy, you don't have to give her candy every time she asks....." "Oh, no, can't pin that on me." The doctor chuckled, then motioned his head at the woman following after him.

"Well, actually you can blame me for both." Laurie giggled as she set her nephew Robin, sound asleep, in his car seat then poured some iced tea in the glasses Rick had set out. "I can't help it, I was playing with her and she asked. As for the slot machine, I showed it to Ricky and I told him what you say when the money comes out."

"See, I have a bad influence for a wife!" Rick bragged, then pulled her into his lap.

The little boy shook his head gravely at him, "Uncle Rick, Auntie Laurie isn't bad, she even made you a surprise." At once Laurie squealed, "Ricky, don't tell him, it won't be a surprise!"

"Oh I won't, cross my heart and hope to spit!" Ricky said proudly, and his aunt blushed as the family laughed.

"Sis, now I know where he got that from!" Linda hugged her oldest son, then went into the kitchen to help Cecilia bring out lunch.

"All right, darlin', what's my surprise?" Rick teased his wife, and she shook her head, even with him tempting her with a cookie.

"You'll get it on your birthday, I promise." she replied archly, then took a bite of the homemade treat.

"Mmmm, that's what I call a cookie! Linda, you make the best chocolate chip bars." Laurie told her sister-in-law as she came back out of the house with a platter, only to be interrupted by the telephone.

"I'll get it." Laurie brushed cookie from her mouth then landed a kiss on her husband's lips as she got up to go to the kitchen.

Catching the receiver to her ear before the fourth ring, she answered "Simon Residence".

"Laurie, its Ron."

It didn't sound like their friend; the voice was troubled, ragged.

"Ron, are you all right, you don't sound good." She asked, then felt her heart catch as he replied, "Can you and Rick come to Phoenix General, it's Abby."

"Sure, I'll get him and we'll be on our way, what happened, is it.....:?" Suddenly it hit her, even before the words came out."

"We lost the baby."

Ten minutes later the Easter party was forgotten, as Rick drove the two of them to Phoenix.

A million thoughts went through his mind.

How could it happen? Why did it happen? Why to his friends, the most careful when it came to Abby and taking care of herself.

Suddenly he felt Laurie's hand on his arm, and he immediately slipped it around her shoulders."It's going to be all right, sweetheart." He told her, glancing at her profile and seeing the worry on her face.

"I know, I'm not going to cry in front of Abby, but it's not fair, darling. Not to them, they've waited so long for some kind of happiness like this-then..." her voice trailed off.

"I don't understand either, I wish Father Nick was home, maybe he'll be in by the time we get there." Rick mused.

Arriving at the visitors entrance, Rick let Laurie out to find where the Johnsons were, then he joined her as they went to the emergency room.

A disheveled Ron was there, looking lost, as Laurie went and embraced him, then made way for Rick to pat his shoulder then gently have him take a seat in the waiting room.

"Thanks, Rick, honey, I'm sorry I spoiled your Easter party." His voice was thick with unshed tears.

"It wasn't spoiled, Ron, there was no way we wouldn't have come." Laurie took his hand in hers as she sat next to him.

"Do you want some coffee." Rick made as to get up but his friend shook his head.

"No, I'd only get sick. I wish I was in there, only Dr. Lindstrom scares the crap out of me and he said for me to wait outside." Another time Rick would have smiled, the fierce doctor had invoked the same feeling in him.

"His bark is worse then his bite, pal. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Rick knew it was the right thing to say when Ron let out a sigh.

"It was so ordinary, Abby had a stomachache and I was teasing her about her cravings, then she had pain, really bad. I told her we were coming here and when she was getting her coat on she passed out. I called the medics, they were there in two minutes but she'd started bleeding and by the time we got here..." his voice trailed off.

Just then Dr. Allan and Dr. Lindstrom both appeared, then a relieved look crossed the chief of staff's face. "Rick, Laurie, I'm glad you're here. Ron, sit down" this to the chief detective who had popped up from his seat nervously.

"You did a good job in getting your wife here as fast as you did. She had severe bleeding but we were able to stop it and she's out of danger now. Alex?" Allan turned to his colleague, who looked Ron in the eye and quietly said. "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Johnson wasn't far enough along to save the baby. We did everything we could do. We were able to repair the damage done by the bleeding and she should be able to go home in a couple of days."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rick spoke for Ron, whose expression was one of shock. Slowly he looked up at the two physicians. "Can I see her, can I see Abby?" he spoke at last.

"Yes, she's fighting the sedative we gave her, so if you could sit with her, I think she'll rest better." Dr. Allan replied, putting a hand on Johnson's shoulder.

Laurie glanced over at Rick, then asked, "Do we know what caused her to become sick, Allan?" The doctor frowned at her, then recognized by the body language of his patient's husband that she was merely voicing his thoughts.

"It looks like she had an infection of some kind, and unfortunately in early pregnancy that can trigger a spontaneous ...illness of this kind. I'd like to see Abby get some more vitamins in her and have a stronger immune system, Ron, if you two would like to try again in a few months."

Dr. Lindstrom spoke again, reinforcing his colleagues opinion. "I think Mrs. Johnson will need some extra care for the next few weeks, but she will recover, especially with your presence."

Ron got up and then shook both doctor's hands, fumbling with his words as he said, "Thank you, thank you both for taking care of my, of Abby. I'd like Laurie and Rick to be able to see her too, If that's all right. They're, well, they're her family too."

Both doctors nodded, then Rick spoke to Ron, "You go see our buddy first, just to make sure, then we'll come in."

"All right." He took a deep breath, then went down the hall.

"Allan, thank you and you too, Dr Lindstrom, for helping him. I think he's in shock, they both have been so happy." Laurie told the two men, fighting back tears.

"I know, and I should have warned them both about the risks, especially at both their ages." Allan admitted. "I'm sorry about the dirty look, honey. I should have known you were asking for Ron's sake."

"That's okay, you were being protective." Laurie hugged him, then heard both her and Rick's names from down the hall.

"We'll check with you later, guys." Rick said, then took his wife's hand and led her down the corridor.

As they entered the hospital room, Ron put an extra chair for Rick to sit next to Abby, who dazedly looked at her friends, then smiled. "Hi, buddies, Happy Easter."

"Hi yourself, Abby. How do you feel?" Rick asked, taking her hand.

"Fuzzy. At least the pain's gone." she answered, then the smile left her face as she caught sight of Ron's woebegone expression.

"Honey, I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to be okay." Abby told her husband, who immediately sat on the bed and put his arms around her.

"I love you, Abs, don't scare me like that again." He told her emotionally, and Rick felt a sympathy pang. He had been in this situation more then once, and the fear never ceased until he had his wife in his arms.

Abby kissed Ron, then softly whispered, "I love you too, mister. Now why don't you and Rick get some coffee while Laurie tells me about the Easter party, okay?"

Taking the hint, Rick stood up, "Sure, pal. Come on, big guy, let the ladies gossip a minute, I'm sure you can use a belt of caffeine."

Johnson hesitated, then managed a smile when his wife said, "go on, you won't be good for anything without some java."

"All right, Abs, but you and Laurie take it easy, I don't want Lindstrom after me." He groused, his anxiety eased.

As the door closed behind them, Laurie took Rick's chair, then without a word put her arms around Abby as she burst into tears.

"I know, I know." Laurie soothed as Abby sobbed out her grief. "I wanted a baby so bad, honey, and so did my sweetie. We were so careful."

"You did everything right, Abby, I, I asked Allan so Ron wouldn't have to. You have an infection, sometimes that's all it takes. I'm so sorry, buddy." Laurie refrained from telling her friend about the possibilities of trying again.

Abby's sobs quieted after a while, then Laurie gave her a tissue and helped make her more comfortable. "Thank you, Laurie. I'm just sorry you had to leave your own party."

"I would have felt worse if you and Ron didn't feel you could call us." She replied, squeezing her friends' hand.

After a few moments, Abby looked at Laurie, then wondered, "Honey, is there any kind of a service for a, well, to help Ron and I remember our baby."

"I'm sure there is, Abby. I'll call Father Nick, I'm sure he'd like to at least say a prayer with you and Ron.", Laurie added.

"Would you, that would be so helpful. I'm worried about Ron, honey. He was so looking forward to the baby, and he was my life-saver today. I don't want him carrying this around." Abby sighed, then a smile crossed her face as they heard their husband's voices.

"They are the best, aren't they, Laurie?"

"And we'll never let them forget it, buddy." Laurie promised.


	2. Chapter 2

"A.J., will you hurry up, I've only got fifteen minutes before I pick up Nick at the airport." Rick growled at his brother, who seemingly was taking forever locking up the office.

"I'm coming, I just want to stop at Brim and Stone and leave their mail, Pat dropped it off with ours by mistake." The younger Simon clicked the lock behind him then went down the stairs ahead of his brother, veering to the left hand hallway as he added, "I'll meet you in the lobby, Laurie should be there by now."

As Rick watched his brother disappear, he heard raised voices, then realized they were coming from the direction of the law office. With a bad feeling in his stomach he went towards the sounds, then heard the distinctive report of a handgun. Pulling his weapon he ran quickly down the corridor, then nearly crashed into his brother.

"Rick, run!" he gasped, and immediately Rick turned tail and raced down the last flight of stairs to the lobby below. Just as they came to a halt at the guard desk, the security guard came through the doors with Chief Ron Johnson and Laurie in tow.

"Down, you two! Freeze, Mister!" Johnson yelled, as the two Simons dropped to the floor.

Instantly Rick realized the shooter had chased after them and was preparing to fire at the brothers until their friend showed up. Waiting to get up until he heard the all clear, he felt a pair of hands on his and looked up to see his wife leaning over him.

"Rick, are you all right? I saw it, I saw you and A.J. running." she said breathlessly.

"I'm fine, darlin'. A.J.?" he looked over and saw his winded brother look up, then grin.

"Talk about the cavalry. Sis, did you call ..." she nodded, then gave a hand to both men as they climbed off the carpet.

"There's my sweetheart." Rick took her in his arms and she gratefully hugged him. "Hmm, this feels so good." She told him, as he kissed her.

"That's what you are, my Laurie, good." He whispered, then examined her face worriedly.

"Darlin', did you have a premonition?" she shook her head.

"No, Rick, it was just a flash. I was parking the car when I had a cold feeling, then I saw the stairway and you and A.J. being chased by a man with a gun. I immediately called Ron, he was leaving headquarters and was here in 30 seconds." She told him, then felt his relief.

"Good girl." A.J. planted a kiss on her cheek then told Johnson as he called for back up, "This guy just shot one of the lawyers at Brim and Stone, I walked in on it, I'm afraid."

"Geez, A.J., you and Rick can't catch a break." Ron shook his head as the gunman was led away by one of his officers. As they passed the three Simons, the shooter gave a smirk at A.J. then said, "you'll be sorry you interfered."

"Keep movin'." Ron snarled, then as they went out the door, sighed.

"I want your statements, then I'm escorting you all home. Laurie says Father Nick is expecting you to pick him up, Rick?"

"Yeah, in about five minutes. Laurie, can you go get Father and meet us at headquarters?" Rick saw her smile.

"Yes, dear." She kissed his cheek then giggled as he pulled her in for another embrace.

"Rick........." 

"All right, geez, see you later, darlin'." Rick groused, letting his wife go then following the detective to his cruiser.

After a couple of hours, Rick was almost coffeed out by the time Phoenix PD had finished with him and A.J.. Coming into the visitor's area, he was relieved to see Father Nick sitting with Laurie, then he felt a pang of sadness at the reason for his friend's visit.

"Hey, Father, I'm sorry it took so long.." the silver haired man held up his hand.

"No trouble, Rick, our girl filled me in. I'm glad to see you two are all right." He stood up and hugged both brothers, then put an arm around Ron, who had trailed after them.

"How are you, Ron, I imagine it's been a long day."

Seeing the misty eyes of their friend, Rick was grateful Laurie had gone with her instincts on having the most supportive man they knew come to help Ron and Abby.

"It has, Nick. Thank you for coming all this way, I know it'll mean a lot to Abby." Ron managed, clearly exhausted.

"I would have come anyway, Ron, besides, Rick promised to take me fishing out behind Oscar's cabin. I haven't had fresh trout in ages." Father Nick said, then snickered as Laurie teased, "If I know my fishermen, you probably'll get real tired of them."

"Spoken like a true Simon." Ron deadpanned, dodging an elbow from Rick. "By the way, that guy, Pearson? He's a nasty piece of work with a record of just missing getting convicted. I want you two to watch yourselves." Laurie looked at the brothers, then nodded. "I'll stay with Linda when they have to go to court."

"All right, let's get this show on the road." He continued, seriously, "A.J., I'll take you back to your car, then I'll follow you home. Rick, is Nick staying with you or A.J.?"

"A.J. ,Ricky especially asked if he could help Father say Mass, and Linda promised him a nice thick steak." The older Simon laughed at the hungry expression on Father Nick's face.

"Can I help it, guys, if your wives' are the best cooks in town!" he replied.

Later that night, Rick was very glad Ron had brought Abby for dinner, they were very comfortable with their friend's presence. When Father said a special blessing on the two Johnsons , smiles were visible on their faces for the first time since Abby's illness.

"Thank you, Nick, you really helped us tonight. I know Laurie spoke to you about, well, how much we wanted a baby." Abby told him as they prepared to go home.

"And I know any child would find a loving home with you two. Had you and Ron thought about planting a flower in your baby's honor?" Father gently offered.

"Yes, I wanted to plant a flowering tree of some kind, like a jaracanda. I miss seeing them from California, and I was so happy to find one at the nursery today. Could you say some prayers after we plant it?" Abby asked, as Ron put her coat on.

"I would be happy to, would you like to do it tomorrow morning?" Father Nick looked at the others, who nodded that they would be available.

"That would be great." Ron answered for both of them, then glanced at their friends. "Would the rest of our family come too?" he smiled tentatively.

"Of course, how's ten?" Rick suggested, then hugged Abby as she teared up. "Oh you guys..." 

"Sure we'll come." A.J. added, putting an arm around Linda.

As the April morning dawned cool and clear, Rick and A.J. dug a hole in the tiny garden in front of their friend's home, then Ron and Abby carefully placed the small tree in the prepared soil.

Listening to Father Nick's words of comfort and promise that their child would be remembered, both Johnson's wept, then Abby stepped forward with a few words about the baby they had lost.

"Little one, you would have been cherished and loved here on earth, but you will always be remembered in heaven. God bless you, I hope someday you'll have a little brother or sister to watch over.." All Ron could do was whisper, "Amen."

Father Nick blessed them all, then Ricky came over to Ron and quietly said "Captain Ron, I'm sorry, would you like me and Ceci to come over and play with you and Aunt Abby?"

"That would be nice, pardner." Ron managed a smile, then hugged the little boy as everyone sniffed over his thoughtfulness.

As they drove home, Laurie put her head on Rick's shoulder. "Darling, I'm so proud of Ron and Abby, they must hurt so much, but they're really trying to be there for each other."

"I know, I can't imagine what it must be like for them." he replied, then kissed her cheek.

"I'm just glad they're not rushing to try to have another baby, Abby really needs to get strong again." Laurie sighed. Just then a beep from Rick's portable transmitter went off, then he turned it up and they heard A.J.'s voice.

"Rick, we have a problem, I just got a call not to show up for court on Monday, or I'm history."

"We're on our way." Rick made a u-turn and immediately headed back to Phoenix.

When they arrived at A.J. and Linda's condo, Cecilia was in the kitchen making some coffee as the younger Simon was on the phone with Ron about the phone call. Scarcely had Rick been filled in about the disturbing phone call when a surveillance car from Ron's division pulled up in front and checked in, followed by their son Robbie.

"It's probably just a scare tactic by one of Arnold Pearson's goons," the young deputy told them after greeting his family. He had been briefed by Ron's assistant about the alleged murderer and verified for his father and uncle that Pearson had been refused bail.

"I know, but this sounds like it could get nasty, Robbie." Rick warned, then played the answering machine tape for him while Laurie and Linda fixed lunch.

A gravely voice came on. "Simon, don't come to court Monday, or you're dead, you're history."

Rick scowled as he saw the worry on both his son and brother's faces.

"It's like you said, son, just trying to intimidate me, but still, I'll be glad when the preliminary hearing is held." A.J. told his nephew.

"Uncle A.J., why don't you and Aunt Linda and the kids come to the ranch with Pop and Mom?"

Rick's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"That's my boy, good thinking. How about it, A.J., you wanted to go fishing with Father, didn't you?"

"Yes, son, I think that's a great idea." Father Nick came out of the kitchen with Laurie and Linda, bearing a plate of sandwiches.

"Okay, it's settled, Simon party time starts now." A.J. smiled and picked up his oldest son.

"Hear that, Ricky, we're going to Uncle Rick and Auntie Laurie's!"

"Yeaah!" came


	3. Chapter 3

"See Nick, I told you you'd catch your limit!" Oscar Goldman ragged his friend as they walked toward the ranch.

"I hear you, I hear you, Oscar. Rick, does your father-in-law do this all the time?" Father Nick asked, laughing. Rick turned around with a grin.

"Only when he's the low man on the fish count. Dad, somehow I just don't think old cheese makes it for bait anymore."

"Very funny, Rick. See if you get any of these fine specimens of trout!" the older man retorted, then a beeping from Rick's watch caught all their attention.

"Rick, it's Ron; is A.J. there by any chance?" 

"Yes, he's right here, why?" Rick got a cold feeling which was borne out by the chief detective's next words.

"Arnold Pearson's been released on bail, that new judge believed that liar about his having the flu and with the epidemic in the jail, he was released and placed under house arrest. I don't want A.J. out of your sight until after the preliminary hearing, understand?"

"Gotcha, Ron. He's staying put until they lock that creep up. I can't believe it though, what was Gomez thinking of?" Rick replied, glancing over at his brother's puzzled face.

"It wasn't Gomez but that substitute judge, Mason. He says since Pearson is entitled to fair medical treatment. As it was, I had to threaten the idiot with filing a complaint just to get Pearson fitted with the tracking device." His friend raged.

"It'll be all right, Ron. I'll tell A.J. We'll still see you in court tomorrow, they didn't postpone that?" Rick asked, then heaved a sigh when Ron told him no.

"We're just now coming to the house, Ron, I'll alert everyone and we'll take care of things on this end."

As the men reached the house, Rick explained what had happened, and had to talk Oscar out of immediately calling up the Judge to get Pearson back in jail.

"Oscar, thanks, but I'll be all right, just as long as I know Linda and the children are safe." A.J. told their friend, and Father Nick immediately volunteered for the night watch, with Oscar and Robbie taking turns.

As the weekend passed with no sign of further trouble, Rick told Laurie that he would be trailing his brother's car as he got ready for work that Monday. "I'm going to pick up Mom from the airport afterwards, so she'll be here for lunch.

"I'm glad she's coming back, darling. I missed her, but at least she's been safe with your Aunt. I'm sure A.J. will be fine, he has the best protection in town." she replied, fixing his tie for him. "I know, darlin'." he put his arms around her and held her tight. "I won't let anything happen to my little brother."

"You better not, he's my little brother, too!" Laurie teased gently, then kissed him deeply, savoring his breath in her mouth.

"Mmm, hold that thought, Laurie." Rick pulled away as he saw what time it was. Grabbing his lunch and his notes, he gave her one last squeeze, then met his brother in the living room.

"Come on, A.J., I'll follow you to the courthouse, then I'll go pick up Mom then meet you at Phoenix PD." He explained.

"I'll be all right, Rick, you go get Mom and I'll go to the courthouse myself. Pearson's no fool, he won't try anything today." A.J. retorted, nervously.

"You bet he won't, because I'm going to follow you into the parking structure, then out and then to the airport." Rick argued, his temper getting short.

"Time out, guys." Linda stepped into the room on the other side of her husband, then arched an eyebrow at her sister-in-law.

"Why don't Laurie and I pick up Mom, then go back to the condo to wait for you guys."

"That way, I'll be watching over Lin and Mom and the kids, and you'll be watching over A.J.." Laurie added.

Before Rick could protest, a pair of lips were on his, then a "please, Rick." was in his ear.

Glancing over at his brother, he snickered to see him getting the same treatment.

"Yes, my princess." He replied, then finished their kiss.

As he and A.J. pulled into the courthouse parking structure, one of the bailiffs came to Rick's side of the truck.

"Mr. Simon, Captain Johnson asked if you could let your brother off here. We'll take him up and you can join him inside." He said politely.

"Sure, I'll see you upstairs, A.J..."

His brother grinned, then got out and walked around the back of the vehicle. Rick moved forward into the line of cars dropping others off, then went to leave the parking level.

As Rick drove away towards the street, he happened to glance backwards, then a chill went up his spine.

His brother was being forced into a car, which immediately sped away.

Like a flash, Rick wheeled his truck around, then gunned it up the ramp. Suddenly Ron was on the walk next to him, and he opened the door for his friend to hop in.

"Phony, phony cop, they've got..." he started, but Ron cut him off.

"I just saw what happened, I was coming down the escalator at the guard station. If I hadn't been on the phone."

Rick shook his head as they raced down the street in the direction of the brake lights, then veered to the left only to have to stop dead, a train crossing in front of them.

"Damn it!" both men swore.

As they waited out the train and the ensuing traffic jam, the chief detective radioed a description and partial plate on the car used to abduct A.J., as well as contact the court and put out a warrant for Pearson.

Arriving back to the courthouse, they faced a swarm of police, as well as a shamefaced administrative Judge and defense attorney.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Simon. I got a call from Mr. Henderson here that his client apparently skipped his custody arrangement." Judge Mason said, bravely looking Rick in the eye.

Biting back an angry reply, Rick instead turned to the white-faced attorney. "Well, where is he, where could he have taken my brother?"

"I don't know, Mr. Simon, but I'll make all my files available to you. One thing you should know, I don't believe he'll harm your brother, at least until he tries to have him refuse to testify. That's what he let slip to me yesterday. "I bet he can be persuaded not to testify." Henderson said.

Ron shook his head. "I'm not going to count on that. Rick, I want you to take those files then go home to the girls. No taking chances on Pearson using his usual tactics of fear and retribution on your family." Rick started to protest, then saw the fear in his friend's eyes.

"All right, Ron, I'm relying on you to keep me posted, on anything, anything you hear."

Just then his transmitter sounded, then Robbie's voice came over the speaker.

"Pop, it's Robbie."

Hitting send, Rick answered "Son, your Uncle's been abducted by that killer. Have you heard anything?"

"Yes, I just went past a late-model four-door here near the airport. I think the partial Ron broadcast matches it. Do you and Ron want to send a team over here?"

Relieved at something turning up, Rick looked over at Ron, then replied, "Sure, let's do it."

After the car was swept, Rick finally headed back to his brother's house, files and promises of help in hand. He dreaded having to face his family.

"My fault."

"I should have questioned why someone would be waiting for us."

Thoughts reverberated in his head as he pulled into the driveway, then watched as a Phoenix PD car stationed itself at the curb.

As soon as he pulled into the garage, the door opened and Linda stood in the doorway, a worried look on her face.

"Linda, honey.." Rick started to say as he got out of the truck, only to have her pull him inside then hug him. "Rick, it's okay, I know he'll be all right."

"Honey, I'm sorry, I'll find him, I promise you." Rick managed, then cleared his throat when he saw his mother hovering behind her daughter-in-law. Suddenly he realized he didn't see Laurie, and a pang of anxiety went through him.

"Thank God you're safe, Ron called and said what happened." Cecilia put her arms around him too, and he gratefully embraced both women.

"Has he called in the last few minutes?" Rick took his coat off, then sat heavily at the kitchen table.

"No, but he said he'd notify us the second he has information." Linda replied, taking his coat from him then whispering, "Laurie's in with Ricky, she insisted we see you first."

"Thanks." Rick blessed his wife for thinking of the others. Getting up he went down the hall, then found Laurie just closing the door to the nursery. At once she turned around and put her face against his chest as her arms closed around him.

"Rick." That was all he heard, as she held onto him. After a moment he let out a deep breath.

"I let him out of my sight for just a minute, and they took him."

"You didn't know, darling. You didn't know. You'd give your life for A.J., we know that." She murmured, then led him unresisting to the living room to rest.

As the afternoon and evening wore on, Rick grew increasingly agitated, as lead after lead fizzled out.

Finally Ron called with the forensic results on the car used to abduct A.J., and Rick put on his coat to go over to Phoenix PD.. Oscar and Rudy had been alerted, and they were both on their way from Ojai. He'd convinced his daughter and son-in-law to stay safely in Las Vegas, despite Ian's offer to take off from his performances to bring Robin home.

"I'll call you if I need you, son, you take Robin with you to work, just in case." He told him, then saying goodbye, found Laurie at his elbow.

"Rick, here's some sandwiches, promise you and the guys will stop to eat something." She said, holding out a brown sack.

"No, Laurie, I'll just get sick if I eat anything. "he replied brusquely, then when she persisted, something snapped.

"Damn it, Laurie, I'm not going to eat anything until I find him, do you hear me?" he yelled, then froze, realizing how he must sound.

He turned to look at his wife, and found her gazing at him. Suddenly she put both arms around him and just held him.

"I'm scared what they've done to him." He found himself saying. "It's my fault."

"Richard Simon, it is not your fault." Came the retort, and she pulled back to face him, eyes blazing.

"I'm the one who convinced you to let me pick up Mom instead of you, maybe a couple of minutes might have made the difference. I don't know. All I know is you and A.J. were fooled by a criminal who's played the system for ages and now he did it to you." She told him, then tears came down her face.

"No, sweetheart, don't." Rick couldn't bear to see her upset for him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I know you're hurting, I'm scared too. But you'll find him, I know you will, I bet Ron'll have a list of places by the time you get there. Rick." She stopped, a look of concentration on her face.

"Ask Ron if he can pull up any ownership records under his lawyers' name as well as his, in case he hid any of his assets."

'That's a good idea, Laurie. You're pretty smart, you know." He pulled her face to his and kissed her quickly.

"I married you, didn't I?" she sniffed, then took his hands and pressed them to her lips then to her heart. "I love you, Rick. Be careful, please."

"I will, darlin', you lock up now and don't let anyone in but one of us or Ron's men." He warned, turning and going to the doorway, where he met up with his mother and Linda.

Exchanging hugs, he started out the door, then turned and picked up the sack of sandwiches.

Winking at his wife, he mouthed "I love you." Then left.

Locking the door behind him, Laurie turned, then hugged Cecilia and Linda.

"They'll find him, we just have to wait." She comforted them, then Ricky's voice sounded behind them.

"Where's papa, did Uncle Rick find him yet?" 

Linda turned, then scooped up the little boy.

"No, Ricky, not yet. Uncle Rick just went to go look with Uncle Ron and your cousin. We're just going to be patient, okay?" she said, calmly.

"Yes, Mama." He replied, a sad look on his face.

Laurie couldn't stand to see him upset. "Ricky, how would you like to help make dinner, we could have hot dogs?"

A light went on in his eyes. "I can help?" 

Linda glanced with a faint smile at her friend, then nodded. "Yes, big guy. You and grandma and I can make the hot dogs and Auntie Laurie will get Ceci and Rob ready for supper."

"Cool!" the little boy exclaimed, and despite their anxiety, the women laughed.

As happy talk filled the kitchen, Laurie got the other children into their high chairs in the dining room, then heard the doorbell.

Remembering her husband's warning, she called, "Linda, call Ron and see if any of his guys are in front. I'll see who it is."

Laurie went to the door, then saw through the glass that a policeman stood there.

"It's okay, tell Ron it's one of his." She called back to her sister-in-law as she opened the door.

"Yes, Officer?" she started to say, then the uniformed man shoved a gun in her stomach as he put his gloved hand over her mouth.

"Not a word, Mrs. Simon. Come with me or I'll kill everyone here." he said, threateningly.

Terrified, Laurie nodded, then heard a noise in back of her.

Instantly the man released his hand from her mouth. "Tell him it's all right."

She turned to see Ricky peering from the living room doorway.

"It's all right, Ricky, mind your mama and go to the kitchen, okay?" she said as calmly as possible. "I'll be right back."

The little boy stared at her, then seemed to understand and ran back down the hall.

"Very good, Mrs. Simon." The fake cop quietly told her, then he grasped her by the arm and led her out of the house. As they reached the sidewalk, a van pulled up and her abductor pushed her inside, then slammed the door as they pulled away from the curb.

Breathless, Laurie tried to sit up, only to have her arms jerked in front of her and a rope tied around them. A gag was thrust into her mouth then she was blindfolded, making her feel helpless. "No, please." she tried to protest, only to hear the man warn her, "No use resisting, Mrs. Simon. We'll take you to your husband, maybe you can convince him to tell the judge he's changed his mind about testifying."

Frightened, she realized that he thought that she was Linda.

"Rick, Rick, please hear me, darling. I've been kidnapped!" she "called" out to him.

Rick was waiting in Ron's office to go over their leads when Ron jerked around.

"Rick, try to reach Laurie, someone's grabbed her from the house!"

At the same time he felt his wife's faint call.

"Laurie, honey, what is it?" he picked up her panicked call, then put his transmitter on when he "heard" the word "kidnapped".

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" he worried, then picked up her voice in his head, even weaker then before.

"Yes, but I'm scared, this guy is dressed like a police officer, but he's not, he thinks I'm Linda. He says he's taking me to A.J. to persuade him to tell the judge he's not going to be at the preliminary hearing."

"It's okay, darlin', we'll find you, I'm tracking you as we speak.", Rick tried to reassure her as he told Ron what had happened.

"Another patrol just found the cop who was supposed to be on duty in a nearby alley, unconscious. Linda says Ricky saw the man, he was dressed in a policeman's uniform and he had a gun on her. She managed to tell him to go to the kitchen before she was abducted." His friend angrily replied.

"Thank God he minded her." Rick said tersely, then heard his wife's thoughts again..

"Rick, I have a bad feeling about all this." she "told" him, then a ding from his watch told him that coordinates were registering thru his transmitter.

"Don't worry, love, just stay calm." He relayed to her, then listened as two men spoke in the background.

"We're almost there, Mrs. Simon. Soon you'll be with your husband." A deep voice smirked. Rick could hear the screeching of brakes, then the motor being clicked off.

"Bring her along." A higher pitched voice ordered, and Laurie "told" Rick "It's a warehouse of some kind, it smells like boxes and paper."

"Go ahead and take the blindfold off, let me see if her picture does her justice." A familiar voice came within transmitter range, then an angry shout blasted their ears.

"You idiots, this isn't Simon's wife!" 

Rick shuddered, then Ron whispered "Pearson's lawyer says he has two manufacturing plants under his name and her coordinates lean toward the outskirts of town about 20 minutes from here."

There was the buzz of voices, then Pearson's voice was louder.

"If you're not A.J. Simon's wife, ...wait a minute, you're his brother's wife, aren't you?"

"Go ahead and tell him, darlin'" Rick "told" her, and he heard a rustling noise, then her voice.

"Yes, A.J.'s my brother-in-law, is he all right?"

"For the moment, my dear, but this works out just as well. You two wait here, come on, Mrs. Simon, I'll let you see for yourself."

Relieved, Rick looked up at his son as he came into the office.

"Any word?" ,Robbie asked, then paled when his father told him of his mother's abduction.

"Pop, I should have been there. Is she all right?"

"Yes, she managed to turn her transmitter on, and Ron has a possible location where she and your uncle are at. Pearson's taking her to him now." Rick explained, then turned up the volume on the transmitter.

Footsteps sounded, then Pearson's sarcastic voice.

"Here you are, ma'am, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, or for that matter, anyone."

"Oh my God, A.J.!


	4. Chapter 4

Laurie cried out at the bloodied face of her "little brother", his right eye already black and blue. Tied hand and foot, his torn shirt revealed cuts and scrapes that showed the beatings he had already received.

She rushed to his side and managed to kneel down next to him, balancing herself precariously with her bound wrists. She grasped his hand and whispered, "A.J.? It's Laurie."

He groaned, then fell silent as she squeezed his hand, hoping he wouldn't verbally respond to her.

She turned and angrily told Pearson "You bastard, what did you do to him? What kind of animal are you? You kill, you maim, you attack women, now what? How can I help him when you've probably beat him to death!"

With a malicious smile he stepped forward and backhanded her, then replied "You'll speak when you're spoken to, Mrs. Simon."

Laurie glared at him, then froze when he leaned forward and said, "I like a woman who's feisty, you'll be a lot of fun to play with if you don't do as I say. Now you take care of your brother-in-law here, I want him conscious tomorrow so he can call in to the judge and say he's not testifying."

"I'm not a doctor, how can I help him when you hurt him so badly?" she spat out, and then flinched when Pearson came towards her again.

"Here." he handed her a first aid kit, and a bottle of water.

"If he's not ready to talk in the morning, I'll put a bullet in his head, and you'll be begging for the same when I'm done with you." Turning away, he left the room, only stopping in the doorway and smirking at her.

"Have a good night, Mrs. Simon."

As the door closed, Laurie shivered at the sound of a deadbolt, then heard her name whispered.

"Laurie."

Looking back at A.J., she saw one eye was open, and his lips were moving.

"A.J., thank God. Don't try to move, let me see what that creep did to you." she told him, gently trying to check his arms and legs, then pressing cautiously around his ribs.

A low groan verified he had been hit in the side, and she saw him take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, A.J., I'll try to make you more comfortable." Laurie felt like crying when he murmured, "honey, I'll be all right. How did you get here?"

"They grabbed me from your house; they thought I was Linda at first. Pearson said they'd kill everyone in the house if I didn't come with them." she replied, then saw her watch light up.

"Rick, can you hear me?" Laurie hit the send, and then listened as she gave A.J. some water.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" his voice sounded anxious.

"I'm all right, Pearson locked up me up with A.J., darling. Rick, they beat him up, and they're going to make him tell the judge that he's changed his mind about testifying." she explained, her voice shaking a little.

Rick's anger grew, then he calmed down, realizing he had to concentrate on finding them.

"Laurie, it's going to be all right, we've got an idea whereabouts they've got you two, only we have to wait until daylight to start searching the buildings. How is A.J.?" he asked worriedly.

"He's in pain, love, he might have broken ribs, and his face….." she gulped, then said, "they hit him in the right eye, Rick. It's almost swollen shut."

Just then A.J. asked to talk to his brother, so Laurie handed him her watch as she began to wipe his face and put a couple of bandages on the cuts around his eyes and mouth.

"Rick, I'm okay. Listen, we've got to get out of here, This Pearson doesn't mess around, if I don't do what he says, he'll kill me and …hurt Laurie."

"I won't let him; I promise you we'll be there as soon as we can. A.J., do you see any windows or anything that can tell us if you're in a factory or storage facility?" Rick looked up as Oscar came into Ron's office and held up a piece of paper.

"Douglas Manufacturing –closed plant on the other side of town." he read, then he told

his brother, "A.J., we think you're at a plant on the outskirts of Phoenix, is there anything in the

room with a name or …"

"Wait a minute, Rick, there's some boxes on the floor here, they're labeled DM, Inc." Rick got excited as he relayed the information to Ron and he immediately got some units to head in that direction on a silent code status.

"Okay, little brother, we're on our way. Let me talk to Laurie, and we'll come in as soon as we can." he confidently told A.J.

"I hear footsteps; Laurie wants to talk to you, quick." The younger Simon handed the watch back to Laurie.

"Darling, be careful, these guys are brutal. I'm going to see if I can untie A.J. then try to pick the lock, just in case we have to make a break for it." She relayed to him, then whispered, "I love you, Rick. Come for us as fast as you can, my love."

"I will, sweetheart. I love you too. Please don't take any chances or back talk them, I'll let you know just as soon as I can when we'll be outside." He warned her, hoping she'd play it safe.

"Yes, Rick, I'll be good." She sighed, then heard Rick say comfortingly "That's my Laurie, I'm going to leave our link open, just in case."

"All right, love. I don't hear anything now, here's A.J..." She then handed her watch to A.J. so he could give Rick what little information they hadn't covered.

As daylight started to show over the horizon, Rick and his son climbed stiffly out of his truck, grateful that they had finally narrowed down which building his brother and wife were being held in.

"Guys, we're ready to go." Ron and Oscar came over to him.

"Where's our entry point?" Rick scanned the cracked asphalt and broken windows of the warehouse, then nodded when Oscar said "the back side, the loading dock seems to be where we can enter, no sources of heat there. Robbie, you cover the parking lot, just in case Pearson tries to run that way."

Ron checked his weapon, then radioed the back up units, "stay silent until I give the signal, no radio communication as of now."

As the four men advanced on the debris-strewn steps of the building, Rick "called" to Laurie, "Sweetheart, we're just in the back of the wherehouse, were you able to unlock the door?"

"I just got it open, darn thing was jammed, wait a minute, someone's coming." Rick could hear a rustling sound over his transmitter as Laurie went to the back of the room to sit with A.J..

"Well, you're awake, Mrs. Simon. How is our patient?" a leering voice sounded. Oscar pointed to Rick's watch and he immediately lowered the volume so it wouldn't give them away. At once Rick heard Laurie yell, "Now!" The sound of fighting erupted, then A.J.'s voice. "That way, sis!"

Just as they made entry into the empty shipping area, footsteps sounded in the distance and quickly they took cover on one side of the dock as Oscar and Ron hid behind a dumpster.

Two men entered the room and headed toward a van parked on the ramp. "Go ahead and get it started, Pearson's going to bring Simon out and leave the woman here. After he calls, kill her and set the place on fire."

Enraged Rick saw Johnson give the signal and at once he and Oscar came out of hiding. "Freeze, Phoenix Police, drop your weapons!" Ron commanded.

Startled, the criminals stopped dead, then threw down their guns. Quietly Oscar told them, "One sound and you'll both be dead. Rick, go find Laurie and A.J., we'll be right behind you in a moment."

"Thanks, Dad." Rick acknowledged, then quickly ran down the corridor to the coordinates that were on his transmitter.

As he approached the area shown on his watch, he heard loud voices, and turned up the volume to hear the sounds of running, then his wife's voice, "Go that way, A.J."

Rick quickened his pace, then almost ran into his brother and wife. He caught hold of both of them then heard Pearson's voice "Don't move, any of you!"

Startled, the three Simons turned to see Arnold Pearson as he brandished a gun, then grabbed Laurie and dragged her down the hall then through a door, slamming it shut.

Furious, Rick ran ahead A.J. and flung the door open, finding it was a side entrance to the parking lot in back of the plant. The faint sunlight showed Laurie struggling with the murderer, as he tried to subdue her and put her into a waiting car.

"Let her go!" Rick hollered at the murderer, and he whirled around, surprised, giving Laurie the opportunity to jerk herself free and dive out of his reach to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robbie hiding behind a dumpster.

Pearson pulled his gun and laughed as he started to turn toward her, saying "She's dead unless you drop your gun."

Without a word Rick dropped his gun, then as Pearson aimed his weapon toward him, shots rang out, catching the criminal in the chest and sending him crashing to the asphalt. Rick breathed a sigh as he realized his son had saved both their lives.

He rushed to his wife's side as she tried to get to her feet, "Rick!" she cried, then collapsed into his arms. "Don't let go, please don't let go." She cried, her breath coming in sobs. Rick kissed her, gently stroking her face. She then saw Robbie. "Honey, how did you get here?"

"I came with Pop, Mama." He hugged her gently, then she squeezed his hand as Rick told her, "He saved our lives, darlin'. Nice shooting, son" Robbie embraced him, then he went to help process the now dead suspect.

Rick heard running steps then he was joined by A.J., then Oscar and Ron raced around from the front of the loading dock.

"Sweetheart, it's all right, you're safe." He tried to comfort her as she shivered, seemingly in shock, then he saw her torn blouse and blood trickling down her face. "Did he hurt you, darlin'?" he asked, furious.

He pulled a handkerchief out and dabbed at a cut above her right eye.

"Yes, he …hit me, Rick. A.J., is he all right?." Laurie managed to catch her breath as Rick held her tightly and rubbed her back. " "Nothing a little home cooking won't cure, thanks to my big sis!" A. J. carefully leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Ron shook his head, "Don't forget a visit to the emergency room, just to make us feel better!" 

Laurie saw he was including her and she started to protest, only to have Oscar fix her with a stern look. "Yes, he means you, honey."

Forestalling any arguments, he picked her up as Rick propelled A.J. toward Ron's police cruiser.

Sighing, Laurie replied, "Yes, Dad.", then giggled as her husband winked and added "I knew I had something in common with your father."

"Yes, son, we do." Oscar grinned as he carefully lowered her into the back seat as A.J. slid over. "We're the only people she listens to!"As he released her, Laurie put her arms around his neck and kissed him, saying "And don't you forget it!"


	5. Epilogue

"Laurie, I'm home." Rick called through the open door, then saw a trail of purse and keys and coat on the floor. Abruptly her pale face peered around the corner of the bathroom.

"Rick, darling, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." She said, then she rushed to him and put her arms around him.

"Sweetheart, are you all right, you're so pale." Rick said, as he hugged her tight.

"I think my stomach bug is back, so I'd better not kiss you. Darling, I do need to talk to you."

Laurie raised her face to his, and he saw tears in her eyes.

"What is it, Angel?" Rick was worried sick: she had been unable to keep breakfast down the last two days, and she had been having bad dreams where she woke up crying, and now this. What scared him most was the fact that when he told Rudy that morning about her being ill, he found that A.J. was sick to his stomach too. Rudy immediately told him to bring Laurie into the hospital that afternoon.

Releasing her from his embrace, he let Laurie lead him to the sofa, where she started to sit in the far corner. Immediately he realized she was trying to steel herself to tell him something, and he sat right in front of his wife, telling her "I'm not afraid of germs, darlin'."

Facing him, Laurie took a deep breath, then said, "Rick, I can't do this to you any more, I'm going to have to go away for a while." Taken aback, Rick stared at her. "Do what, sweetheart?"

"I'm afraid, darling. Afraid of going places and doing things without you. I ..nearly lost it at the market today. I can't have you follow me around all the time and protect me from my own shadow. I won't be a burden to you." She said, gripping his hand for support.

"So that's what's been upsetting her." Rick thought, putting his arm around her.

"You think by leaving me you won't be hurting me, Laurie?" He asked, and she shook her head frantically.

"No, Rick, I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much. It's killing me even to think of being without you."

"And I love you, my brave girl. I know you've been frightened, and I know you've been having bad dreams." He told her, as she began to weep.

"Really bad, Rick, I keep hearing him, that Pearson. He keeps hitting A.J., then he ... Oh, I was so scared." She sobbed into his chest.

God, no, A.J. had mentioned something when they were rescued about what they were threatened with, and Linda said he had not been sleeping.

But he had no idea...

"Angel, tell me what that monster was saying he was going to do. It's all right; he's never going to hurt you again." Rick comforted her, then his stomach knotted when Laurie gasped, "He kept saying he was going to have fun with me after he killed A.J., then when he dragged me outside and tried take me away, he ripped my blouse open and said he was the last thing I would ever know."

She buried her face against him and he rocked her gently, all the while the hatred for her assailant burning inside. She had been trying to tough it out, and now with her being ill....

"I'm sorry, darlin' No wonder you've been sick. My poor sweetheart." He felt his arms shaking and at once she looked up at him, then cupped her hands around his face.

"Rick, my love, don't, I'm all right, please don't get angry. You saved me, Robbie saved us both. I'm sorry, too, I need you to get through this." She pleaded, finally asking for his help.

Rick took a deep breath then took her hands in his and kissed them, then drew her to him.

I'm here, Laurie. Don't you ever scare me like that again. I'll never let you go through anything like this by yourself, I'll never let you hurt like this. I love you." He told her, kissing her tears away then gently caressing her face. "Never talk of leaving me, ever. Please."

After a moment he felt her trembling stop, and she whispered, "I promise, dearest. I don't want to, ever."

Relieved, he rested his face against hers. "And if I ever hear you say you don't want to be a burden again, I'm going to turn you over my knee, capice?" he mock-glared at her.

"Capice", Laurie smiled as he kissed her lips, then pillowed her head against his shoulder.

"Darling..." she sighed, then returned his kisses. "You are my strength, you make it all better."

After a moment, he remembered the one thing he needed to tell her.

"Laurie, there is something we need to do. I talked to Rudy and he said A.J.'d been sick too. He wants to see us this afternoon. I think maybe he might know what's making you ill."

"I hope so, that place smelled so strange, it did make me feel queasy. Rick, what if we've been poisoned," Laurie worried, then melted into his embrace as he cuddled her against him.

"Then we'll face it together, my princess.", and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, my prince. Together."

"Rick, where's Ricky"

A.J. came into the living room, holding a small gift-wrapped box.

"Laurie's taking Cowboy Ricky on a little ride. I think she wanted to show him Towne and Temple's place before they move in. What'cha got there, little brother?" Rick asked as he handed A.J. a soda.

"A little something for my favorite sis. Mom says she's been wanting some Bordeaux chocolates, so I picked some up in San Diego last week. How's she feeling?" A.J. said, plopping down on the sofa.

"Really good. She's got her energy back and everything. How are you doing?" Rick asked, relieved that the color was back in his brother's face.

"Much better, Rudy says we were pretty lucky with the amount of exposure we had to the DMSO in the warehouse." He sighed, then took a sip of his soda. "Linda's ready with a list of chores the minute Rudy gives the okay!"

'That's not what I hear!" the older Simon teased, then groaned as A.J. retorted "I suppose you saddled Laurie with the animal feedings all ready?"

"No, but let's just say, well, she made me earn my keep last night." Rick told him, grinning at the thought.

"Papa, Uncle Rick!" Running footsteps announced Ricky's arrival, and the little boy appeared in the doorway, then launched himself onto his father's lap.

"Auntie Laurie says I'm a good rider, we even took Ceci on a pony ride!" 

"You are? You did? I'm proud of my big boy!" A.J. hugged his son, then beamed at Laurie who came in holding an exhausted Ceci.

"Well, sis, he says he's a good rider."

"He is, A.J.. You ought to be proud of him; he's got the touch all right." She bragged, putting the quiet little girl down next to her father, then collapsing next to Rick.

"Sweetheart, did you overdo it, I told you the first day on a horse you shouldn't ride too much." He worried, then pulled her into his arms.

"I'm all right; it felt so good, darling. Can you go riding with me tomorrow; it'll be too hot pretty soon." Laurie asked, then smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Course, angel. As long as you're not too sore, we can even have a picnic, if you like." He added, then grinned as she kissed him all over his face.

"You think of the nicest things, Rick, that would be fun." She dropped one last butterfly kiss on his nose, then made as to get up.

"Uh uh, you stay right here, Mrs. Simon. I want you to rest. Linda and A.J. made lunch." Rick insisted, pulling her against him. Laurie happily settled back down. "Yes, Rick."

"That's right, sis." Linda came into the room with some lemonade then told A.J. "Sandwiches are ready for you to carry out."

"Yes, Linny." The younger Simon got up then hugged his wife. "You're cute, you know that?" 

Rick looked at how much better his brother was, the cuts almost healed on his arms and face, the black eye fading. The hearing was over with, and the remaining accomplices to Arnold Pearson were in jail.

Suddenly he realized how close he had come to losing A.J., and he had trouble fighting the tears in his eyes until he heard sniffing from the girl in his arms.

"Honey, what wrong?" A.J. was worried until he saw the watery smile.

"Don't mind me guys, I'm just happy we both feel better, especially after what Dr. Lindstrom thought." Laurie told them.

"What I don't like is that Lindstrom had the nerve to.. I mean, then he told Rudy, oh, never mind, my blushing bride!" Rick added, seeing her turning red.

"Rick, you bad boy, you did that on purpose!" she protested, then seeing Linda snickering, retorted, "Linda, don't encourage him, he'll only do it again!"

"It is funny, sis. I know what he was going to say, that doctor is as puritanical as they get!" Linda replied, laughing. "His dirty mind had both me and Laurie pregnant!"

"He's the only person I know that makes me feel my age." Laurie groaned, then brightened up at the sight of her daughter and son-in-law coming up the walk.

"Here comes our children, just in time for lunch."

Rick stole a look at her happy face, then surreptitiously pulled out his camera. He knew about something that would make her very glad, and he wanted a picture of her reaction.

Then he realized what his wife had said, and he felt ashamed for making her embarrassed.

His Peter Pan was what kept him from feeling his age, and he never thought about how she dealt with it.

"Darlin', you go greet them, I'm going to help with the sandwiches, okay?" he asked, and she glanced at him, then grinned.

"You're up to something, Rick. You've got that sneaky look that I love."

"Sneaky, huh?" he snickered, then pulling her up, gave her a kiss then swatted her as he went toward the kitchen.

Laughing, she went open the door to Robin and Ian, who as soon as they saw her enveloped her in a hug.

"Mama, you look so much better, how do you feel?" Robin told her as she exchanged kisses.

"Much better, thanks to your uncle and your father. They've both been so cute. You'd think I was made of glass." Laurie replied, then stopped at the glance Ian gave his wife.

"Robin, Ian, did you, I mean, are you...?" Robin nodded and burst out "I'm going to have a baby, Mama!" 

"Oh, sweet, oh!" Laurie took her daughter into her arms and embraced her, then sniffing, told her beaming son-in-law, "Come here, son, congratulations!"

After a moment of tears, she raised her head as she saw a camera flash, then caught Rick's expression.

"Darling, did you know? Oh you did, you stinker!" she giggled, then released Robin to put her arms around him.

"Surprise, sweetheart. I knew it would make you happy." Rick lifted her up and kissed her, then gently put her down on the sofa.

"I love it, oh does Mom know?" Laurie pulled him down beside her to drop a return kiss on his neck.

"Know what?" Cecilia came in from the kitchen, then saw Robin and Ian.

"Grandma, you get to be a great-grandma again!" Ian blurted, then welcomed the hug she gave him and Robin.

"Oh, my, this is so wonderful!" Cecilia laughed, then her tears started and she enveloped both Robin and Ian in an embrace.

Rick was hard put not to join in the waterworks, until he glanced at his brother, then smiled at the sight of him bouncing his son.

Everything was almost back to normal, except ..

"Rick, darling, did you hear back from Abby and Ron, are they coming for lunch?"

Startled, he looked down at his wife, then answered, "No, Ron said he'd get back to me. He wanted to see how Abby felt."

"About what?"

Abby stood in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"About coming for lunch, you nut!" Rick smirked, then got up to give her a hug.

"Nut yourself, pal. Where's my buddy?" she elbowed him, then embraced Laurie.

"I'm glad you came to lunch, Abby. Where's Ron?" Laurie looked around her, then saw him talking to Chief Joseph as they came in the door.

Rick grinned. "There he is, bringing up the rear as usual.", pointing at their friend, laden with bags and listening to the elder.

"We wanted to tell you guys something." Abby looked down for a moment, then met their eyes, smiling shyly.

"We're going to adopt a little boy. The Chief is finalizing everything, we just need a sponsor."

"Oh, that's, oh, you and Ron, that's great!" Rick fumbled for words, a great weight off his mind.

"Honey, you're going to be the best parents!" Laurie enveloped her in a tearful hug, then straightened up, dabbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm mean, I'm so happy! Can we be your sponsors?"

"Yes, sweetie." Abby wiped her own eyes. "I was hoping you and Rick would. The Chief had us meet Joey, that's his name, at the Childrens Home last week. We just fell in love with him, and I think he likes us too!"

"Of course he would, you two are meant to bring up children." Rick added, then pounded Ron on the back as he came over to greet them.

"Fatherhood becomes you, bud!" he chuckled, seeing the pleased look on his face.

'Well, it doesn't seem to have hurt you any, Rick, Honey, Abby did ask you two to be our sponsors, Joe says as long as one of you is a member of the Navajo..."

"Of course, when do you need us to appear?" Laurie was beaming as Chief Joseph joined them.

"Next Tribal Council, Light. It'll just be a formality, I'm sure, since Joey's parentage is mixed and he has no living relatives. Plus Ron has a cousin who is of the people, so he does have a right to adopt him." The older man smiled at her, then took her hand.

"I'm glad to see you have color in your cheeks again, I don't want you to be worn out your first day teaching."

She laughed as she put an arm around her husband. "Don't worry Chief, Rick'll get me back in fighting condition!"

"Laurie?" Cecilia called to her just then, giving Rick the opportunity to quiz his friends about their plans.

He and Ron were deep in discussion about schools when a chorus of "Happy Birthday to You." started.

Taken aback, Rick looked over at his brother, only to see him grinning and singing away.

His birthday.

He'd completely forgotten it was the next day, but his family had not. Seeing all his family together brought a lump to his throat, then he caught a glimpse of his wife, and he held out his hand to her.

"Happy Birthday, darling." She whispered, as she went to his side, then took his hand and squeezed it.

When the singing and cheering died down, he managed a smile, then said, "Just when I think I'll have a simple lunch at home....."

"Forget it Pop!", Robbie and his son Andy came forward, carefully holding a brightly lit cake.

Pretending to need help, Rick and his son and grandson took a deep breath, then put out all the candles with one blow.

After all the cake and ice cream and presents were doled out, Rick found himself outside on the patio, sharing a piece of cake with Mike.

"Happy Birthday, big brother."

He looked up and snickered at the sight of A.J. standing with a plate of ice cream, some of it already dripping on his previously clean polo shirt.

"What...oh , sh..t!" A.J. put the plate down, then grabbed a napkin from the table and mopped up best he could.

"Like old times, A.J.. You and ice cream....." Rick started to laugh, then A.J. shook his head and joined in. Just then Laurie ran by, chasing a giggling Ceci. Picking her up, she glanced at the guys, then kissed both on the cheek. "I wish I had a camera, little brother, that ice cream!"

As she took the little girl back into the house, Rick started laughing again.

Once their laughter was under control, the two brothers gazed out over the ranch as the sun started to set.

"Did you ever think in your wildest dreams we'd spend our happiest times out here, A.J.?" Rick finally asked, glancing over at him, noticing the grey showing more and more in his blond hair.

"No, but then I couldn't imagine how wonderful it is to have the family we have. You have Laurie, I have Linda. Our children are ...I can't think of the words, Rick..." A.J. looked helplessly at the birthday boy.

"A miracle-that's what they are. And it all started with a sidewalk..." Rick began, only for his brother to interrupt him.

"No, it started with a girl, who wanted to protect a little boy, and ended up with a family."

He nodded. "You're right, it started with Laurie, and Mom who wanted to look after her. And a brave man who took care of her for us until we found each other."

Just then Mike came loping out of the house, and Rick chuckled at the ribboned note he bore in his mouth.

"What's it say, Rick?" A.J. smirked at the knowing grin.

"Never mind, it's from Laurie, she says she wants to give me my birthday present. At sunset. In our room."

"Good Mike." The younger Simon bent down to pet the excited dog, then added, "Best Christmas present you ever got, Rick, he's a smart one."

"Nope, not the best." A.J. looked up to see a quiet smile on his brother's face.

"Finding out I was getting a little brother was."

As she looked out the kitchen window, Cecilia caught sight of her two sons exchanging a hug.

"Thank you, Jack, for looking after our boys. Aren't they something?" she whispered, thinking of their father.

Going to the back door, she cleared her throat, then called, "Rick, A.J., time for dinner."

Like an echo out of the past, two sons answered.

"Coming, Mom."

"Yes, Mom."


End file.
